Fairytale Ending
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "Moon Dance." Daphne comes home from the Snow Ball to find Martin waiting for her. A conversation with him leads to a realization that changes everything. Rating is for slight profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne stepped off the elevator on the nineteenth floor, her arm still linked in Dr. Crane's. It seemed as if the Ball had gone by in a blur. But it was the most fun night she could remember in a very long time. For a while, she'd been able to forget that she was just a poor girl from Manchester. And she knew who she had to thank for that. When they stood just outside the other Dr. Crane's apartment, she turned to the handsome man next to her. "I had a lovely time, Dr. Crane. Thank you for walking me to the door."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne." Niles couldn't ignore the pain in his heart when she went back to calling him "Dr. Crane." It was one more reminder that she hadn't believed his words on the dance floor were true.

"Right," Daphne said. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again for everything." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

Niles' heart involuntarily skipped a beat when her lips brushed his cheek. He sighed, wishing the moment would never end. But he heard her slip her key into the lock, and knew it was over. "Goodnight, Daphne. Sleep well."

Daphne smiled as she watched him turn towards the elevator. She opened the door to Dr. Crane's apartment. Though the dance had been fun, truthfully, she was glad to be back home. The apartment was dark, and Daphne was grateful for it. All she wanted to do was change into her pajamas and fall into bed. But when she turned on a light so she could see, she found that she wasn't alone. "Mr. Crane. What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

"I told you I'd wait up for you, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you meant it!" Daphne laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened tonight."

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Dr. Crane was a perfect gentleman!"

Martin looked at the ground. This was going to be an awkward conversation. "Did Niles say anything to you about...anything?"

Once again, Daphne had no idea what he was talking about. "Did he say anything about what? You're not making much sense, I'm afraid."

"Well, I just thought Niles might've told you how he feels." As Martin spoke the words, he couldn't look at her. This secret wasn't his to tell. He'd been hoping Daphne would've figured it out.

For a few more moments, Daphne continued to stare at him, trying to figure out what on earth he was going on about, but then she remembered the tango..."Oh, my God. He...meant that, didn't he?"

Martin had no clue what she was referring to, but he felt pretty safe in saying the answer was yes. "I tried to warn him, Daph. I really did."

Daphne felt her heart racing as the meaning of it all sank in. "I told him not to hold back, to let it all out. And he said he adored me. I thought he was just trying to impress his friends, so I played along. It never occurred to me that he might have meant it!"

"Well, he did. I'm sorry, Daphne. I know this is a shock. And if you don't feel the same about him, that's fine with me. Just let him down easy, OK? Because I've been in Niles' shoes, and rejection hurts like hell. I'm going to bed. Unless you want to talk?"

For a moment, Daphne didn't even realize he'd asked her a question. "No, that's all right, Mr. Crane. I think I'll just sit here for a while."

Martin nodded at her. "Night, Daph." He headed off to his room.

In a daze, Daphne sat down on the couch. She was almost lightheaded from the shock of what she'd heard. Mr. Crane had waited up because he'd expected Dr. Crane to tell her something tonight. Which could only mean that those beautiful words, about her being a goddess and a vision, were all from his heart. How could she not have seen it? For the past week, they'd danced together every night. He had complimented her grace with each step. And he never seemed to want to let go of her when the song ended. Daphne had always assumed he was just nervous. After all, dancing was so far outside his comfort zone. But now, it all made sense.

Dr. Crane had always been so sweet to her, even before she'd heard of the Snow Ball. He'd made her laugh countless times, and his compliments never failed to warm her heart. And when he finally offered his heart to her, how had she reacted? The thought of it made her sick, the idea that she had hurt him that way. Suddenly, even though it was almost midnight, Daphne knew what she needed to do. She put her coat back on and found her car keys. She had no idea what she could possibly say, but she knew she had to talk to Dr. Crane as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles had tried to read, hoping to be able to relax enough to sleep. But even this very complicated article from a psychology journal wasn't able to take his mind off of Daphne. It had been pure heaven, holding her in his arms on that dance floor. Her words after their tango had hurt. There was no denying that. But still, his mind kept going back to the moments before it, when he'd been so sure he was the happiest man in Seattle. Daphne had made him feel confident in a way that no one ever had before. Usually, during any sort of physical activity, Niles felt nothing but awkward and inadequate. But not tonight. With a sigh, Niles put the journal down. Maybe if he got into bed, he would eventually fall asleep.

Just as he reached the foot of the stairs, he heard someone knock in his door. For a moment, he just stood there in confusion, wondering who could be at the door at this time of night. But whoever it was must have been very impatient, because the knocking was both loud and repeated. Niles went over and answered it. "Daphne! Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane!"

Niles didn't know what to say or do. "Why don't you come in? Can I get you anything?"

Daphne took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself. "No. I'm sorry for just barging in on you."

"You're always welcome here, Daphne, although I'm still rather surprised to see you. Is something on your mind?"

Daphne nodded. "When I went into your brother's apartment, I found your father waiting for me. He wanted to know if anything happened tonight. I didn't know what he meant, until he told me he thought you might've told me how you feel. And then I realized..."

"Oh." Niles looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I said those things. I was so caught up in the moment. I don't know what came over me."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry. You were so kind to me, complimenting me all night, and you treated me like I belonged there. I just thought you were being polite. I never dreamed that you felt that way!"

"Well, if you've come here to apologize, it's not necessary. I already know you don't feel the same way."

"But that's just it! I think I might. Feel the same, that is. I mean, you're the nicest man I've met in a long time. All those nights, dancing together. It was such fun to spend time with a man, and not feel any sort of pressure. You listened to me stories about me brothers. You made me feel like I was someone important."

"Of course you are. You've always been important to me."

Daphne smiled. "Well, I don't think I realized until tonight how important you are to me." The more she looked at him, the more she began to see just how handsome he was. "I just wish I'd seen it sooner." She thought again of the way she'd hurt him, and she felt tears in her eyes.

Niles walked over to her at once. "Sh, it's all right." He hugged her, rubbing her back slowly. "I should've found some way to tell you long before this. But every time I'm with you, I realize that there just aren't any words to describe the way I feel."

"I think you did a good enough job of letting me know how you feel on the dance floor." She pulled out of the embrace, smiling at the slightly stunned expression on his face. "And now that I know the truth, I feel like I need to tell you how _I _feel. You gave me a fairytale tonight. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to go to a ball and dance with a handsome man. But, back then, it didn't seem like I'd ever get the chance. Me family was so poor, and we were hardly the sort of people to get invited to something like that. I can never thank you enough for showing me what it's like to feel beautiful."

He caressed her cheek. "You _are_ beautiful, Daphne. Even now, you take my breath away." Very slowly, without either of them realizing it, they began moving together. With no music, they were dancing.

Daphne knew there was so much more they had to talk about, details to be worked out with their family and friends. But for now, Daphne had her fairytale prince, and that was enough.

**The End**


End file.
